


The Crackiest of Fics

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The absolute madness of the SessKag discord at its finest. The first fic of many.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sesskag_Discord





	The Crackiest of Fics

Kagome sighed as she sank into the warm and soft embrace of the hot spring waters. Absently she began massaging her swollen and aching breasts as the events of the past few days came to mind. In his latest attempt on her life Naraku had hired another Dark Priestess to cast a curse on her, one that couldn't be broken. However the old hag, which was legitimately an old hag this time, had apparently mistranslated an old text on the curse and pronounced 'leech' as 'lactate', with the outcome that Kagome was now stuck with forever milking mammaries.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do his latest in a long line of breeders died in child birth and his only surviving pup refused all wet nurses.there was only one being he knew of that could sooth any child youkai or ningen, his brother's miko.

Sighing softly, Kagome's right hand started to travel further south. Sango was away getting her weapon repaired again with Miroku accompanying her. Shippou was away at fox academy again learning how to do more fox magic stuff. Finally, Inuyasha had run off to see Kikyo again that night, leaving Kagome to her own devices. 

Her finger parted her curls and found the spot she was looking for. With a soft moan, the first finger made its entrance between her folds. Soon she found herself moaning louder as the now two fingers were creating whirlpools above them as the speed they were going, she almost wanted to hurt herself with how fast and hard she was pumping herself.

Sesshomaru carried his wailing daughter as quickly as he could toward the pulsing reiki of the Miko he was seeking.

She needed someone in her life, someone who was just as interested in her companionship in bed as her ability to detect jewel shards. She just wasn't able to do it for herself anymore as she removed all five fingers and closed them into a fist before forcing them back inside.

When that didn't do the trick, she folded her knee and inserted her entire left foot.

"Sorry Kagome, I had come to finally claim you as mine but first came upon you here. What you were doing just now, I've been watching and I can't wait any longer," he said as he advanced upon her fully in the nude.

She saw that he was at least a good nine inches and although she didn't particularly want him she was in the mood and he not only wanted her but was ready here and now.

Kagome soon heard the crying of a small child or animal. She looked around and abandoned Koyga and his massive erection to go find the poor little lost thing. And that is how Sesshomaru found her butt ass naked and looking in a bush.

The crying turned out to be the whimpering of a wolf that Kouga had told to stay put.

Ginta and Hakkaku were there was well, looking sad and morose, until they caught sight of her.

"Fine, I guess the whole pack can join in," Kouga said, causing everyone to cheer. "Now this may hurt a little," said Kouga again as he positioned himself while leading her back into the hot spring. Ginta and Hakkaku immediately latched onto her nipples though, drawing sighs of contentment from her, while the formerly whimpering wolf now jumped into the hot spring and paddled around in order to start licking her stink hole.

With a scream, Kagome woke from the worst nightmare to Sesshomaru shoving a screaming baby at her and telling her to "quit having wet dreams in his presence."

"Sesshomaru, whose baby is this?" Kagome held on to the bawling baby and saw that it look so much like Sesshomaru it had to be his child.

Kagome pressed the baby to her nipple and gently let it start suckling.

"There that's better miko, ku ku ku," said Sesshomaru, as he suddenly transformed into Naraku.

She gasped in fright, then glanced down to see that she was feeding the baby that was Naraku's heart and screamed again.

Thusly waking up again, only to see that she had apparently dozed off while sitting in the hot springs after achieving her orgasm. She'd like to think that she would've woken up if she had slipped off the edge and submerged.

She spit and sputtered as she broke the surface of the water. She wiped the drops from her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes. It seemed like the crying baby part of her dream had been real. Because standing at the edge of the hotspring stood Sesshomaru cradling a tiny little being.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Kagome let her curiosity get the best of her as she walked to the edge of the spring and looked at the bundle of blankets he was holding.

"She is newly born, her mother died in child birth. I need someone to help care for her and you are the first one that came to mind," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome blushed at his statement as he walked forward and set the infant at the edge of the hot springs. "Aww poor thing. First things first, you're probably hungry aren't you?" she asked it as she started to feed it. Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru who was just staring down at her with an appraising glance on his face that she didn't care for one bit.

"Hey, can you throw me that towel over there?" she asked of him, indicating the white linen nearby.

Pressing his lips together in a thin line, he deemed the 'towel' as unworthy to be near the woman who he'd deemed acceptable to nurse his young. Without explaining, he began to disrobe. Once his outer haori was free, he dropped the large top over her shoulders. He admired the way she looked in his clothes, mothering his pup. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back against at tree and kept on looking.

"Well I never thought that one of Naraku's curses could be a blessing, but since it lets me feed you, little one, it all worked out okay," Kagome cooed down at the baby.

The little one had soft downy white hair and tiny markings that looked like lighting bolts under each eye. She held the baby close and wrapped Sesshomaru's haori around them both covering most of the baby from view and all of her breasts.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! The body of your human breeder has now been properly disposed of, where have you wandered off to milord?" came Jaken's call echoing through the forest.

Kagome stopped dead at what she was doing, having now been rocking the infant asleep after the young girl had finished nursing. "Human Breeder?" she asked in a deathly silent tone.

Sesshomaru grimaced and inwardly cursed his retainer once again.

She lifted the baby and adjusted the haori and stood. She calmly reached down and grabbed a belt out of her bag some how she managed to get the belt around her and the tail through the buckle with out loosing her grip on the baby.

"So she is yours?" Kagome questioned him.

"Yes, she is. With Inuyasha having proven to me the worth of half demons, I was seeking to obtain one as a proper heir for the succession," explained Sesshomaru.

"Ah I see. Was this woman wrapped up in chains when you forced yourself on her?" Kagome asked in a darkened tone as the infant began to squirm.

"Woman!!! Who do you take me for? She agreed to help me provide that I take care of her during the time she was pregnant plus an additional sum for her services!" Sesshomaru snarled out at her in response.

This outburst caused the infant to start crying again.

"Look at what you did! Sit Boy!" said Kagome as she pointed at Sesshomaru with her one free hand.

Nothing happened of course; it was the wrong brother.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, she had dared to mistake him for Inuyasha. He needed her though, and she was nice to look at, which was a plus despite her unruly temperament. "I have no time for your dramatics. Let us get down to business. My pup requires nourishment, you will do. How much do you require for the services?"

"You want to pay me to feed your daughter? No no we will call it even. See earlier this month..." Kagome told the story of how Naraku had cursed her.

"To clarify, my daughter taking your milk supply is actually quite beneficial to you both?" A slight grin tilted his lips as she nodded yes. "Hn." A fortunate occurrence, "I will allow you to use my pup for your relief, on one condition."

Kagome blinked at him, he really knew how to turn a phrase. Ignoring the obvious fact that she was helping him as well since there would be no way she could just let the baby starve, she had to know, "Just what condition would that be?"

"That you come stay at my place while feeding my daughter. That way you may nurse without fear of Naraku or any other demons happening upon you and putting both you and my pup in jeopardy. I can protect the both of you best there and I do want to protect both of you as both my daughter and you Kagome, are very precious to me," explained Sesshomaru as he got up and walked over to her.

"What? I'm precious...to you?" she asked quizzically as she looked at him as if he had grown another head. He didn't say anything in response but merely cupped her chin as leaned down and lit her world on fire with a searing and passionate kiss.

"Yes, you have drawn my eye with your beauty for quite some time and both your prowess in battling against Naraku and your nurturing ways with children without hesitation are qualities I find in short supply these days," he murmured in response.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away, "If thats the case, then you'd have asked me to have your child." She stood up, tucking his haori around her a little tighter as she held his pup, "You don't need to play seductress, I'll go. There's nothing to do until Naraku gives a final battle anyway."

"You really dont have to lay it on that thick." Kagone grabbed her bag and began walking. Really he wanted to protect her and the baby he could go right ahead but she was in no mood to make it easy on him.

"Fine," his voice came back at her icy cold, hard and brittle. In a moment of weakness he had bared his heart to her and she had slammed the door shut on him. He instantly regretted coming to see her for his daughter's needs despite the good job she was doing so far in the task. He couldn't help but take a retaliatory shot for the gut punch she had just delivered to him. "I thought that perhaps you were tired of playing second fiddle to my brother's undead lover but I suppose you enjoy dealing with whatever leftovers he throws your way in the way of affections, kind of like a dog gratefully chewing on the scraps of a leftover meal?" he asked of her snidely.

"Then why go to someone else huh? Aren't you doing exactly the same thing giving me your scraps?" Kagome turned and glared at him.

The air became palpable with equally charged energy. Amber and angry blue eyes glared back at one another for a long moment before Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and reached for his pup, "I'll find someone else."

Pinched brows, Kagome turned away and her reiki sizzled against his outstretched claw, "No. She's mine."

Sesshomaru paused before glaring at her sizzling energy. He sighed as he prepared to once again open himself to her and this time hope for a different outcome. "No, I intended to give you my heart after seeing the love and compassionate care you've treated my daughter with, after seeing how brave, smart, intelligent, and caring you've been over the years, how defiant you've been to opposition, even when I was that opposition," he stated as he closed the distance between them once again. "Unlike my brother, this Sesshomaru offers no false promises of affection!"

"You still havent answered my question. You claim to want me but you wouldnt wait to see if it could have been me?" She could feel the tears start to well up. She refused to cry in front of him. She continued walking in the direction of the well. She couldn't look at that smug arrogant face right now.

"Wait to see if it was you? Miko, when you have ever shown any interest in me as a prospective partner? On the contrary, I've been waiting on you to tire of the games my half brother has been playing but I've finally come to see you on my own accord only to find you alone," countered Sesshomaru as he kept pace with her. "Know this; if I ever had the slightest inkling that you were interested in me, then I wouldn't have sought out a surrogate for my services. Nor would you have had to continually suffer emotional damage at the hands of my contemptible brother."

"Stop bringing Inuyasha into this it isnt about him. I can't leave I have no where else to go. I have to finish this stupid quest and kill Naraku and purify the kami forsaken jewel. I need his help. I can't do all this on my own. ok? I can't and the price for his help is dealing with his mouth."

A hand on her backpack stopped her in her tracks, "I will take care of Naraku."

Kagome stopped and took a deep breath. "You've been trying to kill him almost as long as the rest of us Sesshomaru. If you could have killed him so easily you would have done it by now." She shrugged out of her backpack and kept walking.

"Anyways, who says I've been trying all that hard to kill Naraku? Unlike you and the rest of your companions I've only a slight interest in seeing to his demise, that being an affront her committed against this Sesshomaru some considerable time ago now," he offered up in response.

She turned to him again as she was the one to glare icy daggers now. "So you're saying you could've killed Naraku a long time ago and couldn't be bothered to? Keep in mind your previous promises of not lying about your affections when composing your response," she said coolly at him before turning around and looking back at the well.

She'd made it to the well. Looking over her shoulder at him, she sighed, "Little InuHime and I are going to visit my home for supplies."

Sesshomaru growled, "You will not take my pup through the well and you do not get to name her!"

"I already told you. You gave her to me; she's mine now." She waited for a moment for him to answer her.

"I..." Sesshomaru started before pausing. He had technically set the baby down at her feet earlier before stepping away. By etiquette rules that could certainly qualify as him giving away his daughter. "I take no issue with you adopting my daughter, just so long as you adopt her father as well. She is yours, as am I," he said as he got down on his knees and bowed to her. He had to swallow such a large lump to do what he just did, but he didn't know what else to say or do to get her to stop.

Certainly he wasn't going to use force against her. He had far too much in the way of feelings for her to do such a thing and in fact regretted his earlier snide comments towards her in regards to the relationship with Inuyasha.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the prostrate demon lord. He was actually bowing to her. Now she had to decide just how far she wanted to take this. She could make him follow her around like a puppy. Or she could take his words at face value and see where this all led her.

Something told her that pushing him further would be a mistake. But she needed to go through the well to get the toddler proper supplies. "Look, I need to get your daughter proper care and supplies and that can only come from the present. I'm not handing her back to you because she needs proper bonding time with her new mother. Give me two days, I'll be back in two days. Go kill Naraku properly in that time period, if you're really capable of doing so as you so claim," she begged of him.

Without looking up he acceded to her requests.

"Fine," he said, but when no response came, he looked up, only to see that she had taken advantage of his prostrateness to go ahead and jump through the well.

Kagome prayed he wouldn't follow them.

She needed time to think over all he had said and about what he hadn't. She had given up in Inuyasha a long time ago and just knew that if she stayed there in that time after the jewel was destroyed she would have ended up like Kaede. A old spinster.

But Sesshomaru claimed love for her could she trust that? Could she take that risk? She thought that maybe she could.

She could get over his need for a child first and foremost. But now there would be no "breeders" as Jaken so aptly put it. Well maybe there would be one but it would be her.

As she walked towards her house, baby clutched in her arms, she wondered about herself.

Was she really so unlovable that she always, _always_ had to come in second to someone else? The first time maybe she could blame it on Inuyasha's immaturity, but for it to happen a second time? Maybe there really was something wrong with her. She sighed, for all their protests against not being anything like each other, they're both bad for her self confidence.

Sucking up her tears, she opened the front door and breathed in the smell of her mom's cooking. "Mama! I'm home, and with a-" before she could get the news out, her mother rounded the corner and gushed, "A baby?!"

Mama plucked the baby right from her arms and started cooing at her. "So explain, young lady," her mom directed at her firmly, all the while smiling and cooing at Inuhime.

"She's Sesshomaru's, he needs me to look after her for a while. So I brought her home to get some supplies." Hopefully her mother wouldn't pry anymore then needed.

"Where is her mother? And what will you feed her?" Mama tweaked the fuzzy little white ears on the top of Inuhime's head and the baby growled. "Oh wow listen to the little growl."

"I have been breastfeeding her I induced lactation it's the easiest way over there. I won't have to sterilize bottles or anything. And her mother died in child birth."

Mrs.Higurashi gave her daughter a long look, her smile turning somewhat sad and proud at the same time. "You'll get attached, it will hurt to let her go when the time comes, but I'm glad you decided to take on the responsibility. You've always been my warm hearted daughter." She pulled her into a side hug with the baby and kissed her cheek. "Go get whatever you need, take my card." She ran her index finger over the baby's stripes and grinned at the sleepy yawn it induced, "The baby and I will be right here when you get back."

Kagome smiled sadly, knowing her mother's words to be true. Still, as the little baby's sleepy eyes gazed at her, she couldn't help but let herself be attached. Leaning down to give a little nuzzle to the baby's cheek, she headed out, mentally making a list of all the baby items she was going to buy.

_Let's see... Diapers, baby bottles, some cottons, baby soap and shampoo...maybe some kibbles, would that be okay? Something to chew on too, can't have the baby chew on everything._

A few hours into her shopping trip, Kagome spotted an entrepreneurial demonstration sat up at the mall stage. The tall man at the stand looked familiar. As she took an open seat, their eyes met and he winked at her. Her brows went up, but quickly she brushed it off as flirtation. His charismatic voice pulled her in, "What do you want out of your life? Waiting for opportunities to come to you won't work. If you want something, you have to take it."

She licked her lips and sat her bags down beside her. "Think about what will make you happy, what you want, and set your goals to follow. That is what 30 Days To Self is all about, in this program you will come to understand how to make the most of your life and take the happiness you deserve."

Kagome rolled her eyes and made her way through the list in her head. She only needed a few more things. A baby carrier a hand pump some diaper covers. She had picked up enough flat diapers to last at least 2 days if they stayed in one spot. She was not looking forward to traveling with a baby. But then Sesshomaru wanted her to stay with him. Did that mean travel with him? Did he have a home? And if so what kind of home was it. Why was she even sitting here listening to this drivel.

She had just gotten home and put away the things while handing the baby over to Mama Higurashi for some rocking when a familiar demonic presence made itself known to her senses.

Growing angry with him for showing up here, she stormed out the house, only to meet him halfway in the courtyard and his condition had her coming to a dead stop with tears forming in her eyes. His armor was shattered, his pelt, clothes, and hair covered in blood, his sword missing, and three gaping wounds in his torso were leaking miasma into the air as Sesshomaru limped his way towards her.

"Killing Naraku...wasn't the problem. I killed him a...thousand...times for you. But as long as he...possesses...the Shikon Jewel, he...can never be truly...killed...and....for that...I need a powerful....priestess," he stammered out before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed unconscious onto the ground.

Going into disaster mode, Kagome moved on autopilot. Her mind reeled on how he could let himself get into such a horrific condition. Grabbing on to him, she collapsed under the weight.

She called for her Grandpa, who came out throwing sutras. "No." She growled at him, "Help me get him into the public bath, we need the healing shrine waters to cleanse this poison." Together they heaved his body toward the mineral rich shrine baths. She remembered once playing with Souta and Inuyasha in those waters, splashing and laughing with bubbles. Today the pool filled in with red swirls of blood.

Takei Higurashi grunted as he helped his granddaughter get Sesshomaru into the Sacred Healing Pools. While Kagome started undressing herself he ran and grabbed a few things from the storage shed. By the time he had returned she was fully naked and laying on top of him in the pool as he floated there.

"Ah very good, you already know what to do in this situation Kagome, I never taught you this ritual so I guess you received some training in the past, now to the next step," said Takei as he donned his Doh Yoh Mask and emptied the barrel of purification salts he was carrying into the pool before using one hand to press Kagome's back down, submerging both of them fully into the pool as he started chanting. "Doh Yoh No Ho Go, Doh Yoh No Ho Go!!!" came the chants.

Kagome's reiki came to life and with the aid of the bath salts began purifying the miasma. Gramps smiled to see the ritual was working, although he had no idea that her power was flaring only due to his unintentional attempt to drown her on top of Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt her grandfather's hand pressing down between her shoulder blades. She could breathe, could only flail her arms and legs. She doubted it would hurt Sesshomaru but if Jichan didnt stop soon she would drown!

Just as she started to loose consciousness she felt.large claws hands wrap around her and they shot to the surface of the bathing pool. Kagome coughed and sputtered and clung to Sesshomaru.

With a single swift motion Sesshomaru knocked out Takei with a single karate chop before turning to Kagome with almost feral look in his eyes.

"Miko! What you're doing only works on purifying other humans or the spiritually gifted of poisons and disease! To cure a pure blooded demon of such, a miko must offer her spiritual essence, either through the form of her blood or in this instance, her pure Miko Milk would make a suitable substitute!" exclaimed Sesshomaru before clamping down on one of her nipples as her held her in place.

Kagome gasped as he fanged her a little bit but gradually settled down as he started suckling on her, even going so far as to settle down at the edge of the pool while helping to hold his still weakened form in place. Gradually the miasma started to disappear from his gaping wounds.

The sensation of him suckling her breast felt entirely different than when she fed the pup, the warm motherly bonding experience was replaced by undeniable lust and desire. As he flicked his tongue over her nipple as he sucked, she couldn't help but let out a wanting moan. Her nails scraped over his scalp as she burried her fingers into his hair and held his face against her chest. Heart pounding, she couldn't deny that she wanted him badly, but fucking beside her unconscious grandfather felt too disturbing. When she felt all the poison had disappeared, she pushed him away. "That's not for you, and you know it."

As she climbed out of the pool, she glared at him over her shoulder, "You're an idiot for getting wounded so badly. I thought you had more sense than that." Throwing a towel around her body, she frowned as she looked back at him. His hands had wiped the frustration from his face and through his hair. He was smart enough not to talk back. They were in agreement that what he had done had been stupid. "Clean yourself up and heal. I have to go feed InuHime, and you'd better hope she has enough milk or you won't need Naraku to get injuries like that."

Kagome had just finished nursing and burping Inuhime when she heard Miss Higurashi exclaiming, "What did you do?" accompanied by a loud door bang.

Walking into the kitchen, she nearly fainted when she saw Sesshomaru laying out an assortment of rabbits, cats, fish, and ferrets out on the cutting boards, all freshly killed and skinned.

"Why, I went hunting to provide for both me and my intended plus her family. Of course, there was a scarcity of game so I had to go to the marketplace instead. Oddly enough, the humans there seemed to become frightened when I started killing my choice cuts and chose to run away instead of accepting my payment," recounted Sesshomaru as he started dissecting the rabbits.

In the next room, the local news station started its five o'clock report. "Chaos erupted today at a local pet store when a strange man..."

Kagome ran down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru's striped wrist. "You can't just go around killing animals here. I know you just wanted to feed us but just killing animals isn't allowed here."

Kagome turned to her mother. "I think I should bring them both home. It's not safe for them here." Kagome sighed he just had to push himself to the point he was last night and now she would have to leave earlier then she had planned. She hadn't even really gotten to let their whole new situation sink in. "Come on your going to help me pack all the new baby stuff and since your healed we are going back." She pulled on his wrist and started the slow defeated walk up the stairs.

He watched as she bent over repeatedly cramming objects and items into a bag, occasionally asking him to hand her something.

Soon his gaze became fixated upon her lovely behind and he sidled over to her left before smacking her on the bottom.

She stopped what she was doing and turned her head to look at him incredously. "What did you just?" she asked before he smacked her again, this time on the other cheek.

"You've been pretty bossy to me lately miko, it's time someone put you in your place," he growled lustfully in response.

Brows furrowed, Kagome frowned slightly and after promptly settling a barrier of reiki between them, she stood up with her hands on her hips and stared at the oddly acting youkai. There was clearly something wrong with him. The Sesshomaru she'd grown to know wasn't _this_ stupid.

"Well?" He licked his lips, "Get into position."

She shook her head, "There's something wrong with you, and I'm going to find out what it is before you do something irreparable to me, yourself, or your lands."

Until then, she'd have to figure out what to do with a baka Inuyoukai with more power than he could handle.

"Did Naraku hit your head really hard?" She started suching his scalp for injury. Maybe he had some kind of concussion.

"I have not injured my head, Ka-Go-Me. I am simply showing you your place. Which is under me. Taking all I have to give you." He bent her over her bed and ground his erection into her clothed ass

It was at that moment that Buyo chose to enter the picture, moewing loudly as the cat came up to one of Sesshomaru's Leg and started sniffing before spazzing out.

Kagome gained an idea of what might be going on after seeing that. "Sesshomaru, did you get into any catnip while you were at the pet store?" she asked while he was grinding against her. Her barrier had shattered instantly when he had started grinding, letting her know the true scope of danger she was in as he had no restraint over his own powers.

"Cat...Nip? What stuff izz thattt?" he growled out as a clawed hand closed over one of her breasts, massaging it gently as he inexorably started pushing her down onto the bed.

"Urrggghh, green stuff that...you find...in baggies?" she asked in turn while trying to ignore the feelings he was provoking out of her physically.

"Baggy...green....three cases...consumed yes," he purred in response as his other hand started traveling someplace even more forbidden...

Kagome groaned, one of these days she was going to demand the gods to pay her for all the shit she's been putting up with for the past few years. She was pretty sure all of it has cost her a few years of her life, she thought as she stopped that naughty hand from going to places ir _really_ shouldn't.

"Great just great you're high as a god damned kite. I dont know if we should go back with you like this. Sesshomaru? If we go home where will we go? Do you have someplace safe and quiet?" She tried to keep his eyes on hers and his hands to himself.

"Safe? Yes. Quiet? No." Giving up on using his hands, he rubbed his face against hers and lower.

Hot breath skated over her pulse. His tongue flicked out over her sensitive skin, and she trembled before shoving him away. "Great. Let's go there."

Before she turned into some sort of girl that took advantage of a situation. The more he pressed, the harder it was to keep her mind straight. Suddenly the pup started crying and she watched the frown form on his lips.

"Hmn." He blinked slowly and walked over to the spare room her mother had done up as a nursery. "I must take you both some place safe." He blinked again slowly and saw his own arm reach out to his daughter. His vision blurred and he found himself kneeling next to the baby bassinet. "I was careless I could have brought our enemies here we must leave now."

He struggled to his feet and picked their daughter up he turned to his female and handed her the pup.

No sooner had Sesshomaru finished saying this before the well house exploded. Hundreds and then thousands of demons flew up out of the well and into the modern era, accompanied by a familiar figure surrounded in a purple ball of energy.

"Ku ku ku, I knew letting the injured Sesshomaru get away and then following him would probably pay dividends, but I never imagined that I would get such a reward for my investment. So miko, this is where your secret home is eh?" Naraku cackled as he looking around at the impressive architecture.

Already demons were peeling off from the main horde to go after airliners, helicopters, and cars as people nearby began screaming in terror.

Kagome watched in horror as Naraku's demons swarmed over her home she tried to erect a barrier around tokyo if she was quick maybe she could contain them. She poured power into the barrier are her city. She had to get the demons in close so if by some chance Sesshomaru woke back up he could help. She shrunk the barrier allowing humans through but dragging all the escaped demons and some who had made it to this time closer and closer to the shrine.

But putting up such a massive barrier was incredibly tiring and Kagome didn't know how long she could last, quite frankly she was surprised she was even able to put it up in the first place but through great panic comes great ingenuity. She also had the problem of being trapped inside said barrier with all the demons and Naraku himself, with no time to put a barrier between herself and them.

She gasped in pain when one of the basic flying demons chomped down on her midriff, its sharp shark like teeth digging into her stomach and spine. A second clamped onto her right thigh and she let out a blood curling scream before Naraku himself landed next to her and clamped a hand around her throat.

"Ssshhhh Kagome, shush now, you've had your fun with me for the past three years, now it's my turn to have fun with you," taunted Naraku as he motioned his minions away from her badly wounded form as small rivulets of blood ran down her legs to the ground below.

In the other room, Sesshomaru scented her blood almost at the same time that he heard her scream. His eyes opened and this time they were solid red as he rose to his feet with none of the inebriation hinted at that he was suffering a moment ago.

Kagome was in pain. So much pain. And there wasnt even anything she could focus on to get her mind off of it. Her other option was a little too disturbing. "Can you PLEASE stop talking and making weird, pervy innuendos?! It's bad enough I need to deal with your curse, can NONE of you give me ONE month of peace?! Is that too much to ask for??"

Naraku smiled before opening his mouth and gasping in pain. A clawed hand now protruded from his chest, having entered him from behind. It pulled out and he started bleeding miasma but had little else to say or do before he and the demons near him were shredded. Sesshomaru landed nearby, Kagome having been scooped up into his arms.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked out of concern as his eyes return to normal.

"Sesshomaru, please, stop them, barrier is failing," she muttered weakly in response. Above them in the sky the barrier was fading away but now the demon horde was coming after the two of them with Naraku in tow.

"Here, hold onto this and work on purifying it. I'll take care of these vermin," he said as he handed her the completed Shikon No Tama.

"I'll take the woman and defile her before tearing her apart in front of you, just as I'll do to your other companions in the otherworld," sneered Naraku as he came at him.

Sesshomaru's eyes didn't harden in response but rather they seemed oddly focused as he grabbed the pulsing sword at his side.

The jewel felt heavy in hand, Kagome held it tight to her palm. "Please give me strength," she muttered to no one in particular. Her strength was fading fast. Her hand fell to her gaping side. The hole left by the demon that had attacked her was open and bleeding.

The jewel glowed in her hand. Fingers loosened and the bauble slipped into her flesh.

Just as the jewel was absorbed into her the horde hit. The sounds of her mother screaming and the baby crying were defined by the snapping and cracking of the house being destroyed.

Kagome felt the overwhelming force of the jewel reconnecting to her own reserves of power. A massive wave of reiki pulsed from her and she just prayed she didn't hurt Sesshomaru or the baby.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and took a swing at Naraku and the Demon Horde as it crashed into them. With a second of horror he realized that he had drawn the useless Tensiega instead of Tokijin but then something odd happened. A black sphere of light emerged from the sword and expanded in size, absorbing all of the demons as it did so.

By the time it stopped it was large like the moon in the demonic aura sky, except it was a black ball with purple around the edges and it looked like the night sky. All of the demons and even Naraku was sucked into this mysterious orb before it too disappeared.

Sesshomaru looked at the Tensiega, only to see that it was black too, before it returned to its normal color. He rushed over to Kagome, confirming with a quick one eighty that all of the demons were gone and that the others were safe. When he got to her the jewel was gone and she was magically healing, her wounds closing seemingly of their own accord. "Kagome, the threat is gone. What is happening to your body?"

Kagome woke slowly. Her head pounded and her ears rang. "What? What happened? Inuhime is she ok?"

She ran to what was left of the shrine house and sank to her knees.

The well had been defiled by Naraku's miasma and seemed to have been at least horribly corrupted, if not destroyed outright. "No...no no no no," chattered Kagome hysterically, "Please no kami, I wish none of this had ever happened..." As she finished saying this her body pulsed, then she blinked.

She must have dozed off in the hot springs after achieving her orgasm. Sighing to herself softly about her carelessness, she got out and started drying off, while wondering how long Inuyasha was going to be spending with Kikyo tonight.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru sighed audibly. His latest breeder had died in childbirth but at least had provided him with a perfectly good heir. Now he just needed someone to tend for the pup. He didn't know why, but he decided to name her Inuhime.

Kagome walked back to camp feeling like she was missing something but she couldn't put her finger on what. she felt like she should be holding something or someone in her arms. and for some reason she felt tears gather in her eyes.

Oh how stupid, she was having another spell of depression over Inuyasha and Kikyo. Of course she was supposed to be the one embracing Inuyasha and of course she was crying over it, some things would just never change.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru was going through his archives. For some reason he couldn't think of a single person that would qualify to care for his new heiress so he was seeing if there was some way he could induce lactation in Jaken so he could at least keep his child nearby at all times.

Kagome got back to camp and climbed into her sleeping bag once more wishing Shippo was there to snuggle her arms felt awfully empty and she missed holding the little kit while she slept. she sighed and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Several weeks later they were traveling once more when they happened upon Sesshomaru and his small pack.

Despite being his usual aloof self, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. The cries of a baby drowned out most of Inuyasha's hollering about, "What was he doing here..."

For some reason the familiar sounds made her eyes begin to tear up and her heart ache inside her chest.

An older youkai hissed, "It's not my fault your pup seems to not like the taste of youkai milk! Perhaps you should find someone else to care of her!"

Sesshomaru would have lopped off her head, but she managed to get away as a scent coming off his brother's Miko distracted him. She was coming into the inner circle of his camp. Her chest leaking milk as her eyes leaked tears.

The sight was very strange indeed.

As she leaned down and plucked his daughter from the little basket he kept her in, he didn't stop her. Nor did he stop her when she offered her breast to little Inuhime, who in turn made little gurgling sounds before latching perfectly to her nipple and taking in deep gulps of milk. Wiping her eyes with her free hand, she looked up at him, "Why does she feel like she's mine?"

The question left him in awe. He couldn't find an answer, and even if he had one, Inuyasha flailing around his sword while his daughter was nursing had to be dealt with with haste.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, I won't let you get away with using a squaddling toddler to lure Kagome into your..." brayed Inuyasha as he threatened with Tessaiga before being stopped in his tracks.

"Sit Boy," came the deathly whisper from Kagome that slammed him into the ground.

Inuyasha almost continued ranting while pinned before Sango KO'd him with some potent demon sniffing powder.

"Miroku, would you please handle this?" asked Sango before Miroku nodded in understanding before dragging the unconscious Inuyasha away.

The Tajiya came to sit next to Kagome on the log and look over her shoulder at the cute young baby. "Oh look at her markings, she clearly is Sesshomaru's daughter. Where is the maternal mother?" asked Sango as clearly the youkai female accompanying them had been used for nursing and not much else. That and there was the unmistakable appearance that Inuhime was a half demon.  
"Dead, complications from childbirth," replied Sesshomaru indifferently.

"Sounds like your grieving period ended awfully quickly," Kagome replied with dripping sarcasm.

_"Kagome, Youkai will often pay human females to become breeders for heirs if they're unable to find a suitable mate within a certain time period,"_ whispered Sango as she imparted some useful Tajiya knowledge.

"So like surrogates from my time... I see. You needed an heir so you paid for one. Alot of people do it in my time to if they cant for some reason get pregnant or dont have a partner." Kagome shrugged and smoothed back the little girls white curls. "She's gorgeous." Tears just kept leaking from Kagome's eyes.

Stupid baby fever. Kagome was starting to think the curse had done more then just make her lactate. She had been weepy and sad at her lack of children since it happened. She was starting to crave having a baby. Shippou gone didn't help matters any. The thought of getting pregnant and carrying a baby made her wet and achy. It was some kind of hormonal trap.

Trying to make it a little less obvious that she was hella horny, she clamped her legs shut and focused on the little bundle in her arms, who now seemed to find Kagome's face fascinating. Too cute.

The baby made senseless babbling unknown to humans, but VERY clear to youkai, before reaching out to Kagome's face, her little clawed fingers making a 'gimme' motion.

Brows slightly raised, Sesshomaru watched in facination as his young pup pulled the Miko's face close. The Miko could have resisted, but thinking the babe innocent, she allowed her to rub their noses. He knew what the pup had planned, enough from her puppy chatter at least, and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked the idea or not, but he allowed it anyway. As soon as she'd gotten to the Miko's forehead, the pup licked her right between the brows, scratched with the tiniest of canines, and flared an adorable amount of youki.

Her eyes widened, equally shocked and amused at the pup's actions.

''What was that about?'' she asked the lord, though not glancing from the tiny one in her arms. It was endearing and oddly enthralling, feeling herself so pulled towards this offspring that was not hers. Her reiki seeking to embrace the pup, a strong instinct to protect and care for her.

Sango's eyes were saucers. "I don't believe it!" Pups shouldn't have that sort of power... She shook her hand as she pointed to Kagome's forehead, "You're marked!"

That was enough to get Kagome to look up, "What?"

"You've been marked!" Sango's repeated and she stepped in close, pulling Kagome's bangs back. "The little pup marked you as hers!"

Sesshomaru smirked at his offspring's action but inwardly his thoughts were becoming muddled with both jealousy and arousal. He could scent the miko's wetness between her legs and guessed that she wanted what Inuyasha had never cared to give her and he was about to start pitching tent fits over the desire to fulfill that miko's needs in those regards.

But that would have to wait until later, for now he had a dastardly idea of how he could twist the situation to his advantage in order to get moving on the pathway that led to that _later_.

Sitting down on the opposite side of Kagome from Sango, he first looked over her shoulder down at the pup before glancing up to her face. "Apologies Miko, Inuhime doubtless didn't know exactly what she was doing," Sesshomaru offered in a soothing voice before repeating Inuhime's gesture, marking Kagome as his.

"Hey, you marked Kagome too! Why would you...," started Sango before she trailed off.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what?" asked Kagome in a stammering voice before he held up a hand.

"Allow this one to explain. In placing my mark upon you, I've overridden my pup's claim on you and thusly the pup will be unable to influence her mark upon you without my permission, thus ensuring that she will be unable to accidentally harm you," said Sesshomaru in a placating tone of voice.

Kagome seemed placated by the explanation, especially after Sango chimed in. "Yes, that technically is true," said the Tajiya, but in her head her gears were turning. She had an idea what the yokai was actually plotting and decided to not only run with it, but also how to help Sesshomaru further his agenda. Her sister deserved some true happiness of her own and Inuyasha sure as shit wasn't going to provide it.

Sango knew there was something she was forgetting but the baby was so cute. Maybe she would give Miroku what he was always asking for. She glanced over at her priest and stood. She put a little extra sway to her hips as she walked by him and into the woods.

The priestess raised a brow, knowing well what that sway was about but not bothering to think of it more. Her azure gaze turned to the lord, whose golden hues were far too focused on her. "So what exactly does this mean now? For us, of course."

Kagome touched where she had been marked, both by the pup and the lord.

"There are a number of benefits and tenets of significance regarding a demonic mating mark miko, particularly from one of such power as I am," began Sesshomaru as he shifted position slightly as if a lecturer sitting next to a student. "First, we are now bound to one another, in both aura as in spirit. We will be able to feel each other's emotions when in close vicinity and what they are feeling, but also over long distances we can discern if one is in imminent danger for example," said Sesshomaru, with Kagome's eyes going wide at the _in both aura_ and _spirit_ part.

"Second, the mark when used between two adults is like an opening of courtship. I have marked you as a potential mate of interest and therefore have announced to other demons my intention of courting you as a lifelong mate," continued Sesshomaru, with Kagome's jaw now hanging wide open.

"And third, in the case of a babe using the mark on an adult, it basically signifies that the babe chooses the adult as a new parent, usually because a previous parent has passed away," finished Sesshomaru.

"Aww Inuhime, I like you too and will gladly become your new mother," cooed Kagome with tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged the babe once more.

All worries about being mated seemed to fade with the baby, and the idea of being her new mother. Her lips reached to kiss the forehead of the little one, a wide, teary-eyed smile directed now at the lord.

"I'll be the best mother to your pup, Sesshomaru," she promised, though her cheeks flushed at the sudden claim. "W-Well, if you want it that way, of course."

Little Inuhime cooed and giggled at Kagome, demanding her attention and Kagome was only too happy to oblige.

Oh, she loved babies. There was no NOT loving them when they would look at you so trustingly. Inuhime, for her part, glowed at the attention she received, beginning to once again speak in her little puppy language.

Sesshomaru listened to the yips and whines Inuhime was using to talk to the Miko. Soon the bond would settle and she would be able to understand the pup but not yet and for that he was thankful.

"But Sesshomaru...why me? Why a human, but also why me?" asked Kagome after a moment, confusion ringing evident in her voice.

"Firstly Kagome, my feelings towards you and humans in general were not what they once were when we first met all those years ago, Rin and you in large part helped to warm and soften my once ice cold heart, to the point that I have even come to forgive father for what he did and accept Inuyasha for what he is, I now see no issue in taking a human mate and you have shown to be a worthy candidate for my standards in that regard. I may also, to some degree, wish to make up to you for how my inept brother has treated you. Plus, there is the manner in which my daughter has already bonded to you, it would be cruel for her to either lose her mother again or lose her father if we went our separate ways," explained Sesshomaru, gathering Kagome's free hand between both of his own as he finished.

"So...you just want to mate me out of obligatory reasons?" replied Kagome with fresh tears running down her face, but this time Sesshomaru through the mating mark could sense her emotional change from joyful to a deep sadness.

Inuhime, nose sniffing the distress of her newly appointed mother, began letting out little adorable growls. It didn't make Kagome feel any better, but it made her smile.

Turning to Sesshomaru, she said with a voice as devoid of emotion as she possibly could, "You're not obligated to do anything with me Sesshomaru-sama," honourifics were and excellent start to distancing one's self, "I believe that your matings should be done with someone you actually favour, not just because you feel obligated to. You owe me no favours, and I will not be made to enter a basically empty marriage. Everyone deserves _better_ than that."

Having said her piece, she turned back to the baby in her arms, blocking out the rest of the world that seems to have something against her happiness.

"Kagome...," Sesshomaru started before sensing that he was being tuned out. He reached out gently and cusped her chin with one hand to bring her back face to face with him. His hand started burning as her reiki reacted to his unwanted intrusion but he was willing to stand the burn in exchange for his apparently clumsy words that had just alienated her to him.

"We have come together under a set of circumstances and obligations but by no means do I intend for that to be the basis of our relationship. What I know of you is that I have seen from afar and I wish to get to know the real you before committing to any such mating, hence the mating mark to commence a courtship," Sesshomaru tried to explain to her in turn.

He had to go and open his big mouth! He couldn't just let her go on ignoring the whole mating thing until she at least got used to the idea of being a mom for such a little baby? No of course he couldn't. He was always honorable and so damned sexy. He just had to make it make sense. It made sense to see if they could have those feelings about each other...

"Sesshomaru, I... Fine, I'll give it a try." Her ache seemed to ease, the reiki no longer burning his hand.

"You... are not a bad candidate either, but if I so much sense obligation over genuine-"

"Kagome, this one can assure you courting will not be handed that way. I, like aforementioned, seek to know you far from what our current relationship allows," His thumb caressed her cheek, hoping to make her sorrow fade completely.

"The hell!" Suddenly Inuyasha woke from his crater coma and swung his sword around, "There ain't no way you're courting that bastard. I don't care if we ain't together, you deserve better than this ice ass buttcicle!"

Kagome sighed. Well, at least he admitted they weren't together. That was something.

With Miroku following in the wake of Sango's forest entering swagger there was no one left to stop Inuyasha as he promptly hopped over to where the two of them were sitting, grabbing Kagome's left arm, and physically yanked her away from Sesshomaru's side.

Inuhime bawled in terror as she started to fall to the ground below but Sesshomaru was quick on the uptake and caught his daughter in midair.

With one hand cradling his daughter he immediately prepared to strike down his half brother with the other but stopped as Kagome began yelling a single word over and over that sent Inuyasha tunneling into the earth below.

By the time she was finished Sesshomaru couldn't even see where his brother was in the bottom of the crater that looked like a giant sinkhole and had to be at least one hundred feet deep. Sesshomaru sprayed in some poison mist for good measure but couldn't calm down Inuhime before the huffing, heaving, and sweaty miko took her from his arms and starting cooing her down.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to someplace with a little more...privacy?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Too hoarse to answer properly, Kagome simply nodded.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and formed his cloud under them with a quick backwards glance to Jaken Ah-Un and Rin. "Return home."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin chirped before picking up the kappa, Inuhime's basket, and bag and climbing onto Ah-Un.

The cow youkai that had previously been feeding Inuhime watched them go, knowing relief that her conscripted duties were finally at an end without her being killed by Sesshomaru. But there was something to be said for how the young heiress was treated at the end of the scene.

Walking over to the sinkhole crater, she dropped her kimono and promptly unleashed the several days of pent up methane infused farts and feces that she had been keeping bottled up for when she could properly take some relief time.

Walking away from the now defiled hole, she smiled as she could hear Inuyasha start to retch, whimper, and vomit as he dealt with his new fortunes while lying crippled at the bottom of the hole.

Meanwhile, with Naraku things were getting confusing. He watched the interaction between Sesshomaru and the Miko he had cursed with lactation in Kanna's mirror. He'd never have thought his cruel joke would end up getting two unlikely people together. The beginnings of love filled his heart, forcing Kagura to tear up with emotion and snap, "Quit it you bastard! They are the enemy!"

Naraku grinned, "They will be distracted; now is the perfect time to attack the hanyou."

privacy and talk seriously, they reached a...very peculiar meadow. The place was covered in spider webs and usually that would cause very loud alarm bells in her head but this...

The webs were designed to make it look like some romance novel setting! There was even an ARCHWAY or webs with heart designs all over! The moonlight gave the whole place a very serene and sparkly glow. _What the hell?!?!?!_

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were off in the forest playing a game of 'First Cum, First Lose' and Miroku grunted as he repeatedly slapped Sango's ass to try and get her off as she rested on all fours with him drilling her doggy style.

Each time one of his blows hit home she let out a lustful grunt before sticking her ass right back up into his face, daring him to try again on her reddened cheeks. He could feel himself losing the war so out of sheer desperation he unleashed a flurry of blows upon her bountiful bosom, literally beating her ass with a series of slaps, backhands, and chops as he sought in one last motion to get her off but it didn't work as he lost the game and unleashed his tidal sperm fury into her slaying shaft with a loud drawn out "Unnngggghhh" grunt.

It was a victory but barely won however, as Miroku's last ditch effort very nearly brought her to her own end, the soon followed sensation of his climax bringing her unto her own as she clamped down on his staff time and again with a raging series of muscle contractions as her orgasm wracked a terrible vengeance upon the stamina of her body with her vision growing blurry and dark as her mouth was held open in a soundless scream of ecstasy. She collapsed onto the forest floor on her side, Miroku following a moment later behind her as the two grunted and gasped to recollect themselves.

The monk placed his robes over the two of them and used his non-reproductive staff to erect a barrier over the two of them as he knew they would both need a little nap after that bit of fun.

The end.


End file.
